youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krubby Krabby Avenges Pearl Harbor
Mr. Krubby Krabby Avenges Pearl Harbor is a 2015 YouTube Poop based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Clams". It was uploaded by coolcat001100 on January 7, 2015. In this YouTube Poop, a clam eats Mr. Krubby Krabby's dollar. Characters *Spingebill *Skoshwarde Tennisballs *Mr. Krubby Krabby *Old Bluelip *Sandals *Rick-Pat (cameo) *Peter Venkman *Bayonetta *Schmuely Lonstein *Steve Smith (cameo) *Toshi Yoshida (cameo) *Barry Robinson (cameo) *Stan Smith *Heavy Weapons Guy (cameo) *Futuristic monster Story At the Krusty Krab, Sandals is deciding what to order. He decides to purchase an order of a Krabby Patty for one dollar, and an alarm suddenly blares out. Skoshwarde assures the customer that it's a nuclear launch detected and Mr. Krubby Krabby teleports with the dollar in his hand to intense celebratory music. Mr. Krubby Krabby informs everyone that he is received his dollar, which is every crab's goal in life. He kills all of the customers for "spoiling his moment", not even giving Sandals his Krabby Patty, and tells Spingebill and his friends that they are going on an acid trip to celebrate. Skoshwarde asks if they are going to Teufort, One Under Golf, or perhaps S.S. Cheapskate, but Mr. Krubby Krabby states it is better than that. Skoshwarde has thought the three of them are on an Attack on Pearl Harbor on a cheap boat (funnily named the S.S. Cheapskate after its owner, Mr. Krubby Krabby) in a different postcode behind two secret walls and a fire under the sea, much to his disappointment. Spingebill accidentally removes everything from the boat while he is casting his line, as well as Skoshwarde's shirt and dick, which Mr. Krubby Krabby does not mind, until Spingebill hooks onto the back of Mr. Krubby Krabby's pants, which had his one dollar stitched on them, and rips it off. Once the dollar is set in the water, celebratory music begins playing, signaling an incoming clam attack, and Spingebill begins reeling in the dollar as quickly as he can. A blue-lipped clam jumps out of the water, grabs the dollar out of Mr. Krubby Krabby's claw by hitting a Brick Block à la Mario, and falls back into the water. Mr. Krubby Krabby gravely cries over this. This continues until Skoshwarde, out of annoyance, states they will help Mr. Krubby Krabby get his dollar back. Mr. Krubby Krabby is happy to hear and this and gives everyone supplies so that they can prepare themselves for catching the clam. Mr. Krubby Krabby then starts keeping a lookout for the clam. "The Team," consisting of Spingebill, Skoshwarde, and Mr. Krubby Krabby, works for three days, but the clam does not come back. Spingebill and Skoshwarde have now become tired of waiting for the clam to come, so they attempt to make Mr. Krubby Krabby happy by giving him a dollar out of Skoshwarde's wallet. It works at first, but Mr. Krubby Krabby becomes worried and figures out that it is not his dollar. Mr. Krubby Krabby then nails a sandwich to a flagpole and states that will be the reward for the person who can get his dollar from the giant blue-lipped clam. He then tosses all the other sandwiches overboard to make it "the sandwich," while the Heavy Weapons Guy falls in the water. Skoshwarde does not care, saying that they have plenty more to eat, but he is interrupted when Mr. Krubby Krabby drops the whole fridge at the Heavy Weapons Guy overboard. Spingebill and Skoshwarde now realize that Mr. Krubby Krabby has become numb, so Skoshwarde whispers to Spingebill that they should sneak over to the lifeboat quietly while Mr. Krubby Krabby is not looking. However, they run for their lives to the boat while screaming. Upon entering the lifeboat, Mr. Krubby Krabby uses a flamethrower to burn them. Mr. Krubby Krabby is angry, so hooks them to his rod as live bait. Soon enough, a futuristic monster shows up and this begins to freak them out. The blue-lipped clam begins swimming toward the boat and starts shooting them. Soon enough, the clam opens its mouth and it is then revealed that the dollar is lying on its tongue. Mr. Krubby Krabby jumps onto the clam's tongue and grabs the dollar; however, the dramatic music returns, causing the clam to shut its mouth while Mr. Krubby Krabby is still in it. The clam then dives back into the water. Thinking that Mr. Krubby Krabby is dead, Spingebill and Skoshwarde start crying, until he is seen at the surface of the water with his dollar. Mr. Krubby Krabby reveals that he and the clam fought until they made a trade. Spingebill asks what did he give the blue-lipped clam. Mr. Krubby Krabby hops onto the boat to reveal that he had given off much of his whole body to the clam, except his head and arm, though he claims that he gave away nothing. Transcript *'Painty:' Are you ready, kids? *'Spingebill:' I'm ready, Freddy. *'Skoshwarde:' Ready! *'Painty:' ♪Who lives in a pinecone under the sea?♪ *'Kids:' SpongeBob! *'Painty:' ♪Absorbing and yellow and porous yellow and porous yellow and porous?♪ *'Kids:' BobSponge PantsSquare! *''scene cuts to the Krusty Krab.'' *'Sandals:' What do you like better? The Coral Bitch or the Oyster's Nacho? *'Skoshwarde:' I like neither. Can I take your order? *'Sandals:' How about the Barnacle Rings? *'Barnacle Man:' Barnacle Man! *'Skoshwarde:' What will you have? *'Sandals:' Your mom. *''snaps and throws the paper and pencil in anger.'' *'Skoshwarde:' SIR, let's just get this out of the way, I hate Swedish people! Now, what do you want? *''pokes his head out from behind the kitchen window.'' *'Spingebill:' Psst, I like Squidward. *'Sandals:' Uhh, let's go get a Krabby Patty. *''thinks that everyone cheers and runs into the Krusty Krab.'' *'Skoshwarde:' That'll be one dollar. *''rings up one dollar, and then, a siren goes off.'' *'Sandals:' What's going on? *'Skoshwarde:' Nuclear launch detected. *''screen beeps. Then, Mr. Krubby Krabby kisses Skoshwarde.'' *'News announcer:' We interrupt this program with some breaking news. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' This is my one dollar earned! Every crab's goal in life is to make a dollar, and now I got craps! Congratulations, sir! Me have just given you my one dollar! *'Sandals:' Ha, great! Uhh, what do I win? *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' I'll have your rearing cut-off! *''Krubby Krabby is about to slash Sandals with a knife.'' *'Sandals:' Uhh, what? *''Krubby Krabby slashes everyone from the Krusty Krab.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Everybody get out, you're spoiling me moment! *''Krubby Krabby pushes everyone out the door.'' *'Spingebill:' Stalingrad? *''Krubby Krabby imagines Spingebill and Skoshwarde looking deformed.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' A crew like you comes around maybe once in a lifetime! And to reward you for helping me make me dollar, I'm taking you on an acid trip. *''Great Gig in the Sky plays as Spingebill trips out.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Some trip, eh, Mr. Krabs? *''hear incoherent noises presumably out of rage that Skoshwarde got his name wrong.'' *'Skoshwarde:' I can't believe it, Mr. Krabs! Where we going, Teufort? *''scene cuts to the three of them in Teufort where Spingebill, Mr. Krubby Krabby, and Skoshwarde's bodies have turned to a Scout, a Soldier, and a Spy, respectively.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' No. *'Skoshwarde:' One Under Golf? *''scene cuts to the three of them hung out to dry at a golf course.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Try again. *'Skoshwarde:' Ooh, ooh, clam fishing? *''scene cuts to the three of them wearing raincoats on a boat.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Better than that! *''is really disappointed.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Well this is stupid. This is the reward we get for all our hard work? *''are jumping.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Fishing for stinky clams in a smelly old boat in a different postcode behind two secret walls and a fire under the sea? *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Aww, come on now, Squidward. Three fellas at sea with nothing to do but— *'Skoshwarde:' No. *''takes off his raincoat and sits on his chair.'' *'Skoshwarde:' And to think I'm on a boat right now. *''casts his line behind Skoshwarde which catches on Skoshwarde's magazine and replaces it with Mein Kampf, leading the chair disappearing.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Hey, watch where you're swinging that… *''casts Skoshwarde's shirt out in the lagoon.'' *'Skoshwarde:' SpongeBob, be careful with… *''casts Skoshwarde's dick into the lagoon. Skoshwarde screams in pain and then walks up to Mr. Krubby Krabby.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Okay, I've had enough. *''Krubby Krabby laughs. Spingebill casts out a life saver and a Soviet Union flag while Mr. Krubby Krabby talks to Skoshwarde.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Don't bring anything on a boat that you ain't prepared to lose! *''Krubby Krabby laughs again. Spingebill casts Mr. Krubby Krabby's dollar onto the back of his pants and into the lagoon.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Me dollar! *''Krubby Krabby's pants tear off.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Reel it in before I go and kill you! *''music plays.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Oh no. SpongeBob, quick, reel it in! Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows that means death! Reel it in before it's too late! *''time, evil-sounding orchestra music plays. Suddenly, a giant clam jumps up and hits a Brick Block à la Mario, and a coin pops out of the Brick Block. Mr. Krubby Krabby starts crying and bawling and flops to the ground.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' I lul'd! *'Spingebill:' I've never seen Mr. Krabs so broken up. *''Krubby Krabby is in pieces before transforming into a brain, crying.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Oh, please, he's such a queen. *''Krubby Krabby is wearing a queen's crown and is crying, and he's sucking his feet.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Mr. Krabs, it's just a dumb old dollar. Let's just leave the old man. He won't notice. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Wait right here. *''Krubby Krabby runs off to get some items and comes back with a bunch of fishing gear on. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Hereh… *''Krubby Krabby steps back. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Serious! Ser ser serious! Ser ser— *''random screen appears.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Okay, Nazis are the enemy. Wade into them, spill their blood. Shoot them in the belly. *''salutes.'' *'Spingebill:' Aye aye, captain! *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' We're going to cut out their living guts and use them to grease the treads of our tanks. *''Krubby Krabby scouts the area. Scene cuts to later where Mr. Krubby Krabby looks like Moar Krabs from scouting for too long. Skoshwarde and Spingebill have beards on before Skoshwarde tears off his beard.'' *'Skoshwarde:' That's it, I'm finished! We've been here for three days… *''thinks about being on the boat for three days.'' *'Spingebill:' We've been stuck up here for three days. *''thought disappears.'' *'Skoshwarde:' …and haven't gotten a nibble. This is hopeless! *'Spingebill:' Yeah, and I've gotta get home to feed Gary. *''scene cuts to Gary about to get eaten by Puffy Fluffy Monster that he puts his four long tongues on Gary.'' *'Skoshwarde:' We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna we're gonna we're gonna— *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Pole fishing slimy! *''Krubby Krabby starts cheering again as well as Spingebill and Skoshwarde.'' *'Spingebill:' Oh, yeah, Mr. Krabs! *''Krubby Krabby becomes extremely worried.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' This isn't me dollar. *''and Skoshwarde look at each other.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' This is an ordinary millionth dollar that's been kissed up, crumpled slightly, soaked in the lagoon— *'Peter Venkman:' Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria! *''Krubby Krabby holds a Brony in 2013.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' I trusted you, and you gave me this! *''Krubby Krabby cries.'' *'Skoshwarde:' No. Uh-uh. No. Uh-uh. No. Uh-uh. Uh-uh. No. No. No. We will not be swayed by Uh-uh. No. *''Krubby Krabby stops crying.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to offer a reward. *'Sandals:' What do I win? *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Nothing! *''Land music plays.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' They have no choice but to offer a reward. *'Skoshwarde:' You're kidding? *'Spingebill:' Woo! Is it another trip? *''see Spingebill smoking weed and Bayonetta pole dancing whilst The Great Gig in the Sky plays once again.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' No. *''Krubby Krabby nails a sandwich to Jesus' cross.'' *'Skoshwarde:' A sandwich? You expect me to break my balls over a sandwich? Mother knew you expect me to break my balls. *'Schmuely Lonstein:' Balls! *''Smith is embarrassed.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Not a sandwich. *''Krubby Krabby throws the other sandwiches into the water while the Heavy Weapons Guy falls into the water.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' The sandwich. *'Skoshwarde:' Whatever. We've got plenty more to… *''Krubby Krabby throws the refrigerator at the Heavy Weapons Guy.'' *'Skoshwarde:' …eat. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Now, I think we understand each other. Nobody eats until nobody eats. *'Skoshwarde:' Can I have a word with you? Have you noticed that Mr. Krabs has gone COMFORTABLY NUMB?! *'Spingebill:' What do you mean? *'Skoshwarde:' Just look at him. *''is pointing to Mr. Krubby Krabby, who is spitting all over the place while he is laughing. Spingebill is now visibly scared.'' *'Spingebill:' You're right. How do we get out of here? *'Skoshwarde:' If we're real quiet, we can… *''and Skoshwarde both scream over to the boat. They jump into it, but Mr. Krubby Krabby shows up with a flamethrower.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Surprise, motherfucker! *''shoots from Mr. Krubby Krabby's flamethrower, leading Spingebill screaming in pain. The screen beeps again. The scene then cuts to Spingebill and Skoshwarde attached to Mr. Krubby Krabby's line over the boat.'' *'Skoshwarde:' If that clam didn't come before, what makes you think he'll come now? *''Krubby Krabby is dressed in a cute outfit.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Oh, he'll come. *''Krubby Krabby opens up the doors to a futuristic monster.'' *'Futuristic monster:' I am showdown. You want to as I tell you to—as I tell… *''title says, "I forgot what I was doing with this." Then, evil-sounding music plays again.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Mr. Krabs, listen, I work with SpongeBob all day long, so I know what I'm talking about when I say… I've always sort of liked you! *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Yippee! *''giant clam emerges above water, but this time, the clam has a gun and shoots the two on the line as well as various soldiers. Spingebill and Skoshwarde dodge the bullets from the gun.'' *'Skoshwarde:' Get us out of here! *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Keep moving! *''giant clam continues shooting and comes closer to the two on the line.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Closer. Closer. I said I'm gonna get close to you! *''giant clam stops in mid-air and goes back to the water, and Mr. Krubby Krabby jumps inside it to take the dollar.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Aha! *''music plays once again, and the giant clam closes its mouth, with Mr. Krubby Krabby inside, and goes underwater. Then, piano music plays. Spingebill and Skoshwarde remember when Mr. Krubby Krabby takes his dollar and when Mr. Krubby Krabby laughs. Tears fall out of Skoshwarde's eyes.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Hello, boys! Have you boys met… *''Krubby Krabby holds his dollar up.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' …me dollar? *''Krubby Krabby chuckles.'' *'Spingebill:' Wow, how'd you get it back? *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Eventually, we settled on a reward. *'Spingebill:' Is it another fishing trip? *''Krubby Krabby jumps back up on the boat, revealing himself as only having a head and an arm.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' No. *''screen beeps yet again.'' *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Eventually, we settled on a trade. *'Spingebill:' What'd you give him? *''Krubby Krabby jumps back up on the boat. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Coral Blue #2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick. *''screen beeps once again.'' *'Spingebill:' What'd you give him? *''Krubby Krabby jumps back up on the boat. *'Mr. Krubby Krabby:' Nothing! Now get out! Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:2015 Poops